


Let Me In, Let Me In, Little Pig

by LaurenofthePyke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: In the Cage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenofthePyke/pseuds/LaurenofthePyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer spend a night in the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In, Let Me In, Little Pig

"My, you make me blush, Sammy," Lucifer smirked. He looked down onto the floor where his prey was sitting, running endless fingers through his hair. Lost eyes staring at the wall, fixed on some calm point in the back of his mind.

Lucifer could still see a glimpse of the present in his eyes, though. No matter how much Sammy tried to leave, he would always stay with him. It’s been that way forever.

"Saaaammy…" he cooed again, stepping closer to the distant man propped against the bed. Sam made a groan of recognition, eyes still glazed. Lucifer’s words began to breech his subconscious haven.

"You dreaming about up there, Sammy? Outside of these four walls?"

Sam blinked a response. Lucifer stooped to his prey’s level and fingered his collar. ‘The plaid was a nice touch,’ he thought. His lumberjack used to wear it in the upstairs, and keeping it in the cage was another slap in the ass to Sam.

"I’d never hurt you, Sammy." He raised his gaze to Sam’s still eyes. His breathing started to reach normalcy. It put a smile on the angel’s face. "You home yet?" Without looking away, his legs swung over the taller man’s and straddled his torso, locked in and embrace of mock passion.

He could feel the quick rise and fall of Sam’s chest, straining against the other man’s weight. It was panicking, being so close to something, and not having your fill. In Sam’s case, it was air. In Lucifer’s case, it was Sammy.

"I-I I-" he started.

"Shhhhh," soothed the angel, "I’m here. You’re not going anywhere, boy. Did you have a nightmare again?" Sam nodded through viscous heaves of the chest. "I’ll make it better, Sammy, I will. I’m here for you. I’m the only thing here for you, got it?" He placed both hands on the underside of the lumberjack’s face and pulled him close.

"I want to want me, Sammy," he whispered. "I want to be let in, little pig."

Lucifer rubbed the growing stubble around Sam’s ear, like scratching at the door to be let inside the house. Sammy leaned forward and closed the gap between them. He pressed against Lucifer’s mouth softly, at first, then succumbed to his rhythm once the angel recovered from shock. It was the first time Sammy had taken the initiative.

"Please," growled Lucifer through gasps of breath. What had be been reduced to? A begging mess alongside a labored soul. But no, he saw if different. Sammy was different. A life vessel so many beings had worked so hard to put into his grasp- just a pawn to be used as his own will saw fit. The soul inside would make room for its true master.

But kneeling there on the floor of his own cage, kneed against his true vessel, he called himself out on the lie he had been telling for years. Sam was not to be owned. With rough kisses and the shoving of clothes off tortured souls, Lucifer could see that he was Sam’s as much as Sammy was his.


End file.
